


Dreams

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Dominic dreams sometimes and he snuggles in close to Billy, nuzzling the back of his neck and whimpering softly. He clings so tightly to the older man’s body that Billy feels as if he is clinging on for his life.

Dominic dreams sometimes and he wakes Billy up with no concern for what time it is just so he can stare into those bright and sharp eyes, slightly dulled by sandpapery sleep. He searches Billy’s eyes for, something, Billy doesn’t know what, until exhaustion finally takes him and his questioning eyes close.

Dominic dreams sometimes and he wakes in a cold sweat, a scream on his lips, threatening to spring forth. He gasps and pulls Billy’s pillow from the cold side of the bed over to him; clutching it to his heart while he cries himself back to sleep.

Billy wonders why, but never questions, knowing that Dominic has his demons to fight, just as he does. He quietly allows Dominic to dream, and he hopes that someday Dominic’s dreams will end, that he can rest fully through the night.

Dominic dreams sometimes, as he stands before a lonely stone, flowers crushed slightly in his grip; that his dreams had not ended. That he could still wake up and hold Billy to him. That he could still look into those honest eyes. That he could just wake up.


End file.
